1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a head light module which improves driving convenience of a driver by selectively irradiating a low beam and a high beam in accordance with a mode and reduces noise that occurs when the mode is converted.
2. Description of Related Art
A head light module, also called a headlamp, is a device that serves to illuminate a forward path on which a vehicle runs, and requires brightness to enable a driver to verify obstacles on a road, which are 100 m from the front of the vehicle, at night.
A headlamp assembly of the related art (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-110213) includes a bulb (lamp), a reflector which supports the bulb and reflects forward light irradiated from the bulb, and a lens connected to a front side of the reflector by a holder.
The head light module is configured so that light irradiated from the bulb is converted into a low beam or a high beam by an operation of a shield unit provided in the head light module.
The shield unit includes a rotating pin, and a plate-shaped shield that is rotated about the rotating pin, and in this case, light irradiated from the bulb may be converted into a low beam or a high beam in accordance with a degree of rotation of the shield according to a linear movement of a solenoid.
Accordingly, a low beam state is made in an initial state in which the solenoid is not operated, and a high beam state is made when the shield is rotated forward about the rotating pin as the solenoid is linearly moved forward.
Meanwhile, the rotational operation of the shield of the shield unit is stopped by a damper (stopper), and in this case, noise and vibration occur due to a collision between the shield and the damper, and the noise and the vibration may be displeasing to the driver. Therefore, researches are continuously conducted to reduce noise and vibration occurring in the shield unit.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.